The concept of a mark is used in document processing systems, such as editors, to denote a label structure. In an editor, marks are typically used for setting bookmarks in the text and labelling text which is referenced by other tools, for example, source code which is referenced by compiler error messages. In the context of browsers for Internet applications, marks denote “hypertext” links, or are used to invoke a function such as an applet.
The conventional concepts of “mark” and “hypertext” are restrictive in their definitions and, as a consequence, have limited functionality in the context of today's data processing systems. Conventional mark and hypertext structures are static in both location and type, and comprise a tag which is hard-coded in the source file. Beyond responding to the click of a mouse, conventional mark and hypertext structures offer no real interactivity.
What is needed is a mechanism for “activemarks” which are dynamically set in a document using a programmable editor, and which provide the capability to dynamically link any pieces of text or locations in the edit view to any editor, or external, command.